A character input device is known that allows a user to write characters by a finger (see e.g. PTL 1).
The character input device is provided with a touch panel input means, a sensing means for sensing movement of a finger of an operator performing an operation on the touch panel input means, an extraction means for extracting the movement of the finger of the operator performing the operation on the touch panel input means based on the detection result of the sensing means, and a recognition means for recognizing characters input by operator's handwriting based on a path which is traced by the finger of the operator and is extracted by the extraction means. The character input device determines an operation from e.g. a path of the center point of the shadow of the finger sensed by the sensing means and thus can extract the operation even when the finger thickness is different.